Get away Haleb
by Rainbowdreams1
Summary: So I had an idea to have Hanna and Caleb go away, of course there's smut it makes it the best :), Read and review, multi chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided I wanted Hanna and Caleb to go away**

**And there's smut because it's needed.**

Caleb sat up on the sofa, hearing Hanna's mother talk in the other room, they'd been talking for a while and he'd been attempting to listen the entire thing. However he didn't until he heard Hanna walk in on her five inch heels. "Yes mom I promise," she smiled as she sat next Caleb, closer than she usually did around her mother. "Okay I'm going now Hanna" Caleb heard the sound of a door close and a bye called before the start of a car. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Caleb asked as he felt Hanna's hand on his leg. "I'm off to put a film on in bed join in a minute" she asked kissing him softly and skipping upstairs. Caleb sat confused for a minute, before standing up and making his way upstairs, Hanna was never this vague, always full on and never went about anything half hearted. "Hanna" Caleb knocked softly on the door as he reached it. "I'm in here" she answered as he opened the door, she was facing the other way, "you okay Hanna?" he had panic in his voice. "Well my mother's going away for a week, so I remember how much you liked this surprise the first time" she said with a giggle. Caleb bites his lip as he looked up and down at her amazing body, naked with just five inch heels on. "I did like that surprise" he smirked as he wandered over to her crushing his lips against hers.

She pulled his top placing her hands on his abs' giggling as she watched him shiver at the touch of her cold hands. He smiled back as he pushed her back onto the bed, kissing down her body as he did. He bites his lip as he bought his face to there. "What do you want?" he asked as he kissed her thighs. "You" she whimpered, feeling his fingers teasing her entrance. "Please Caleb, I need you" she begged, needing him inside of her. Caleb slipped a single digit inside of her, beginning to pump it in and out of her, kissing her clit softly. She moaned out grinding against his finger, she needed the friction. "More Caleb, I need more" she added as she felt him push another finger in, his tongue swirling on her clit. He sucked slightly, putting more pressure on it. Smiling as she withered under him. "Cum for me babe" he said as he kissed her hips, speeding his fingers up again. "oh Caleb" she moaned out as she felt herself cum, "my turn" she said softly as she pulled his jeans and boxers down and sat on top of him, she began to move her hips slowly and lent down to kiss him, as they broke the kiss, he found her neck, marking it with his mouth, before kissing her with a new found passion, fighting with her tongue. She smirked biting her lip as she saw his stomach tighten as he was close to Cumming, but his thumb meeting her clit she moaned out Cumming first. "Oh Caleb" she whimpered as she ride out her new climax. He came soon after, moaning out and kissing her softly. She climbed of him and lay down on his chest kissing him, "we should go somewhere" she said as she kissed his neck again.

"So where are we going?" Hanna giggled as she lent on his shoulder as they drove out of Rosewood. Caleb smiled as he drove, he knew where they were they were going but he wasn't going to tell he. He stuck his tongue out before parking outside his friend Josh's house. He climbed out the car and lead her in. "hey Josh" he smiled as Hanna frantically glanced around, trying to figure out where they were. "Hey man" he answered him smiling as he let them in. Caleb had texted him previously and asked to kip in his spare room. "This is Hanna" he let Hanna reach forward and shake Josh's hand. "Hi "she said excitedly. Her nervous glance around the room meet by Caleb, "breathe" he gently squeezed her hand.

Hanna held up two of her dresses at Hanna "which one" she said impatiently, stood in her underwear in front of Caleb, attempting to stop him laughing. "help me" she whined as she sat on the bed, "fine" she said kissing his neck, "I'll just make you help me" she said as she moved her hands down his legs. "Hanna, we have to go out soon" he said biting his lip feeling her forming a love bite on his neck. "That one" he pointed at the black, lacey, fitted one and smiled. "Now get dressed, before I need a cold shower" he sighed as he passed her the dress.

**Don't you love cliff-hangers?;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is so shit, I'm sorry, but I needed Caleb to know about her bulimia before the story went on, I will try update sooner, schools been hard.**

Hanna stepped out of the car at the boy's house. "Holy shit" she looked around "it's so big!" She said shock lacing her voice. "Keep your voice down baby" Caleb's voice came behind her his hands wrapping around her small waist. "Whose house is this" she asked him her hands covering his and a kiss being placed on her neck. "My friends" he led her in. "I love that dress to" he smiled as his hands were playing with her fingers.

"So do you want a drink?" Caleb offered her as he kissed her forehead. "Yes please" she asked getting the drink and sitting down next to the boy josh they were staying with. "Hanna this is Lucy," Hanna smiled. "Pleasure to meet you" she stuck her hand out at Lucy. "How do you know Josh?" She asked her, her tone sharp. "I'm Caleb's girlfriend he bought me here" Hanna said happily. "Oh you're his new girlfriend, he's my ex" she sneered. "Oh what happened" Hanna asked she sounded upset this time. "He cheated on me, he took my v, told me loved me, and then cheated on me, and I don't know how many people he did that to" she smiled as her words cut into Hanna.

Hanna moved in the toilet switching the shower on as she kneeled in front of the loo, she pushed her fingers into her throat, feeling the bile and then the contents of her stomach pour out into the toilet bowl. She wiped her mouth and flushed the loo, taking a small amount of toothpaste out of the tube and moving it on her teeth and she applied a bit of perfume onto herself to get rid of the smell.

"Hanna where have you been?" Caleb caught her leaving the bathroom; he caught her arm as she turned away. "What's wrong" he asked her. "Fuck of Caleb" she snapped at him, she pulled her hand away from him. "Why do you stink of vomit? How much have you had to drink" he asked her, "just fuck off" she snapped pushing him over and running of. Caleb stood confused for minute processing things in his head, before he began to put two and two together and sighed. Her puffy red eyes, the smell of vomit, the constant cuts on her knuckles, and the constant throat infections. It all made sense now. He sighed, how he could have been so stupid, he wiped his forehead walking downstairs to see Hanna.

Hanna was swaying around her body loose from the alcohol she had drunk in such a rush, her hips moving with her as she closed her eyes. She opened them to see Caleb standing in the doorway, his face looked concerned. She shrugged at him before dancing once again, her eyes focusing on the side wall. When she glanced again she spotted Lucy draped over Caleb, something inside of her snapped then. "I've missed you," she drawled in his ear, her arms hanging around her neck. "Fuck off Lucy" he snapped attempting to push her of. "You used to be fun" she sighed as she tried to pull his face to hers to kiss him, before feeling a fist against the side of her head. Hanna held her swollen knuckles as she looked at the girl and spat "touch my boyfriend again and I will fuck you up" she snapped at the girl her fist coming up to her face again in a threating manner. "Your girlfriend is a psycho!" Lucy screamed holding her face as she left a crying Hanna who was still soothing her knuckles. "Hanna what the actual fuck" Caleb asked shaking his head. "Take me home" she asked him, still crying as she looked down.

"How long?" he asked her begging again as she sat at the other side of the room her arms still around her legs as she sobbed. "Alison walked in on one of my binges and, she taught me how to, after that I become poplar and all this, and then you came along you were so nice, but I knew if I got fat again, you wouldn't love me anymore" she cried out. "Hanna I think you are so beautiful, how could you think that" he pulled her onto his lap soothing her. "If I was fat, you wouldn't be seen with me you'd…" Caleb stopped her by kissing her before turning her face to his. "Hanna Marin, look at me. You are so fucking beautiful, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, I love you more than anything, what Lucy said was a lie, I never loved her, with her it was just sex, with her it was just fun. Me and you we are so different, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, the only person I have ever cared about, I have ever loved and been scared to lose, the idea of losing you kills me. Hanna I can't see you hurt yourself, because I can't, I love you so fucking much" he sighed, a tear falling out of his eyes. Hanna didn't answer him this time, her mouth moving to meet his before she wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't believe he loved her like he did, but she was thankful.

Standing up she pulled her dress over her head "you really find this beautiful" she asked him hiding her stomach with her hands. Caleb moved her hands "you are so beautiful, he reassured her, he pushed her back onto the bed, and she was ready after there make out / finger fucking session for her. He pulled her panties of before he removed his own boxers, pushing into her he enjoyed the happiness he felt every time he fucked her. "I love you" he said as he kissed her again.


End file.
